Love Hate
by arimi-san
Summary: In which Marshall Lee contemplates on his feelings for Prince Gumball. "But what is hate but a deeper kind of love?" ML/PG


**love/hate**

He wished he could say that he _hated_ Prince Gumball.

But what is hate but a deeper kind of love, his brain would tell him, and he knows there's no use arguing with the source of all his knowledge. There's no argument left. Whether he hates or loves Prince Gumball, it sums up to one thing: Marshall Lee loves him with all his heart. Hate only drives it stronger, and love only makes it flutter like butterflies. It's weird.

He wanted to ignore the feeling; how his heart would beat fast when he's around, or how he would blush when their gazes meet, but for some reason, the Vampire King wanted to fight it away. Constantly trying to tell himself that he doesn't even like the prince, which hardly ever works. He blames his pride in this, which may have caused the feud between them. When he tries to patch up, his pride also comes in the way, so it all comes out as fraught. He doesn't even know why he keeps trying to fight it. It's stupid, it's useless, it's a great waste of effort.

He's got it for Prince Gumball. Got it so bad.

But he's the Vampire King! The amazing vampire with the ability to use telekinesis, pyrokinesis, levitation and the like! He had so much power to defy the perfect prince, but his sense of equality takes over and he stops any of his attempt to hurt Prince Gumball. He couldn't hurt him even if he tried. Besides, the prince is smart, the smartest person in the land, and he knows better than start a brawl with the Vampire King, of all the people.

Still, a part of Marshall Lee urged that he should find a way for them to be friends like they used to. There was an unspoken friendship, a relationship no one knew; it was sweet and platonic and built on trust and love, and they drifted apart, ever so slowly, and Marshall Lee died a little inside, if that was even possible. The chaste kisses, the stolen glances… They lived in harmony and peace, and it was taken away. He has no idea how and when it happened; he wanted to know badly, anyhow, so he could try to fix it.

Prince Gumball was hard to understand, though. He despises it when everything doesn't go according to plan, because it shows that he miscalculated the turn of events. And knowing Gumball, he hates all wrongness in the world. It isn't in any way "scientific" and it clashes it his ideals. He's the "perfect" prince, the complete opposite of Marshall Lee. They're opposite poles that found their way attracted to each other, like they couldn't help it. Like their lives depend on it. (Not that Prince Gumball would say that aloud.)

Still, Prince Gumball is perfect and Marshall Lee is not.

He hates that Gumball is perfect in every way; his hair slick and properly combed (but then again, it is gum, so it's easy to fix), his clothes ironed perfectly, his shoes polished and shining like stars, his face pristine and clear. He was the perfect example of perfect, all flawless and untainted and pure, and all Marshall Lee wanted was to _taint_ him.

It sounded so wrong, yet it sounded so rational.

"Marshall Lee?"

His trail of thought was cut off and he turned to the direction where the voice was from, and there stood the ever perfect prince, looking at him with much worry and warmth, and the vampire only smirked.

"What's the problem, Gummy?"

Prince Gumball frowned at the nickname, and sighed. "I would appreciate it if you called me by my name, Marshall."

"You didn't seem to mind when we were together years ago," The Vampire King mumbled with a tone that he could only think as bitterness, but he ignored it. "And you don't have a say on what I do, _Prince Gumball._" _Just because you're perfect, doesn't mean I should be._

Gumball looked like he was extremely offended, and his expression was priceless! A mix of hurt, sadness, and anger in one look! Marshall Lee found himself chuckling, making Gumball angrier.

"Why do you dislike me so much? Do enlighten me." Prince Gumball was suddenly saying, his lips forming a straight line; he was obviously displeased with the turn of events, and the expressions he was making was so priceless, Marshall Lee can't help but provoke him further.

He never disliked Gumball, that's for sure. Dislike was a weak feeling, something that could cease in time. Hate was much stronger, so much elaborate than puny "dislike". But hate was cruel, it was too cruel for poor little Prince Gumball, and it was something he could never tell Gumball.

"I love you." _I hate you._

The prince paused, his mouth agape, and he closed it slowly, then smiled. "Wouldn't it better to hate me?"

It was Marshall's turn to make an expression he has never done before: a mix of confusion, shock and amusement. Prince Gumball giggled at the sight.

"Love is very unlike you, Marshall. Love is weak, _very weak_." The prince settled on sitting beside the vampire, not even minding the sudden change of temperature when their arms brushed against each other. "Love isn't, as you say, _hardcore_."

"This is very surprising." Marshall Lee said with an amused smirk, wrapping an arm around the prince's shoulders.

"I guess I know you better than you give me credit for, Marshall Lee." Prince Gumball grinned playfully, and leaned his head on the vampire's shoulder. "Of course I love you, Marshall." _It has to be you_, the prince wanted to add, but it seemed unbefitting.

"What do you know? The prince can actually amuse me. This is _very _surprising. Very _hardcore_," Marshall Lee whispered, making Gumball squirm. "I hate you. Abhor. Despise."

"All because love isn't enough?"

"Exactly."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **First Adventure Time fanfiction, go easy on me. I really tried to remain in character in this. (While writing this, the Adventure Time wiki was open and I tried so hard to grasp their traits. Ugh, I need to watch all the episodesss.) The show needs more genderbending, y/y?

Tell me what you think!


End file.
